AppleJack lovestruck story
by GamerShy
Summary: A Fan favorite love story with applejack and rainbow dash from the looks of it it will have small chapters but more of them
1. Chapter 1

Intro part 1

It was a lovely November and every pony was getting prepared for the holidays and especially AppleJack was getting ready for she was buying presents for the apple family and her 5 main best friends who are:Twilight Sparkle,Rarity,Fluttershy ,Pinki pie,and last her rival,her bestest of the friends her….love Rainbow Dash has not confessed her feelings nor has she shared with any of the five dared not nor did she want to.

Apple jack arose from her bed feeling fatigued as always she works her four hooves on the ground now and the regular start of the morning bath, breakfast, short talk with family and she's off(with the occasionally hanging with her friends).Apple dash walks outside looking around at her beautiful apple trees behind those fences."_today is as sweet as apple pie_" she walks over to to a basket only to pick it up and put it on her back as thinks to herself

[I need some exictment in my life other then bucking trees every day I need… I need…a mare.] Applejack soon gets to work.{2 hours and 25 minutes later}Apple Jack spots something in her tree a cyan knew who it was it was Rainbow Dash! Applejack walks over "hey their rainbowdash watcha doin on my farm".rainbow dash woke up fast and looked around as if she was in danger or in a bad dream."oh nothing AJ I was just naping"she said nervously.

"well if you don't mind getting off the tree so I can buck it"."Ok Aj see ya later" and she flies jack stands there watching rainbow dash flying off and thinks [man I wished she stayed and talked longer so I could see her beautiful mane and eyes some more].sadden by the gone friend she gets back to work again and she finds on the tree a note?She then open the note on the ground slowly.

End note

Hey everyone who reads this i will try to upload a part every day with more than these 300 is my first time so ask me how im to me.

And i did not mean to put it on mature content i was not thinking at the time and just thought it go in the mature section but anyways bye until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

curiosity Part two

As AppleJack opening the note she realized their were a lot of erasing on the note had AppleJack's name on the bottom but erase marks before AppleJack's she thought for a minute and said "im going to ask rainbow tomorrow".Later that day when AppleJack was plum turkered she laid in bed and could not fall asleep thinking what it could have the circumstances Rainbow Dash could tell her anything and she would not get upset.

AppleJack then fell into a light sleep only to be broken by a loud crash downstairs. AppleJack the arose like their were ninjas attacking here and went down stairs to she was going down Applebloom was in the hallway and AppleJack in fustration from sleeping and getting woke up at 3:00"Go to sleep suger cube"and they all went to bed.

5 and half hours later AppleJack had to get up for the daily chores she had to when she was down stairs she discovered a cyan bluish color feather by the kitchen thought the only pony i know with that color is rain...she then thought rationally and quite rainbowdash try to steal anything did she come in to ponynap someone. She then calmed down 5 minutes later and will confront her today after her chores are done.

Later that day AppleJack has to walk all around ponyville to find RainbowDash. Finally after a half and hour she finally finds rainbowdash doing daring tricks as pinki pie encouraging her to the sonic rainboom. AppleJack watching with a smile saying to pinki "she sure is a dare devil huh pinki pie".pinki looks twords applejack and says "well of course silly she is the most daring devil darer in all of ponyville"."she sure is pinki".

Both of the ponies watch for a couple minutes then applejack suddenly remember why she is here."Hey RainbowDash come down here for a moment".Rainbow stops in mid air and turns around to fly down to AppleJack."watcha need AJ"."oh nothing really but an explanation on why their was a note and the same color feather in my house i found this morning"

RainbowDash quick and not so convincing answer "uh AJ i have no idea what your talking about. "i suppose you do rainbow here is the letter and feather"she hands rainbowdash the letter and feather. "um um th.. isn.. ah"she quickly turns around and flies full speed away from AppleJack before she could say anything."well the was weird"applejack thought realizing she did not have the note anymore or the heads home only to be greeted by granny smith "heya granny smith" "hey there applejack just getting home""why yes i see ya in the morning"and applejack heads up to her room thinking about rainbow about how suspicious she acted today only then AppleJack fell asleep.

end notes

I will be uploading once tomorrow with a little bit longer or shorter dialog we will see then.


	3. Chapter 3

Staying over Part 3

The next morning AppleJack gets woken up by Applebloom as she was jumping up and down on her bed."AppleJack winter is here it really is here!"AppleJack knew she loved the snow."well i reckon you want to go play with all your friends then"."ya can i go out AppleJack"."sure".AppleBloom happily and quickly runs out of her room to go play outside. AppleJack then was up and getting ready for the day outside. AppleJack goes out side and decides she is going to go to decided to take the longer way because she did not know what to do.

As AppleJack was going to ponyville she would say hello or howdy to the people she knew that passed by. AppleJack was hoping to find one of her best friends like rainbow Dash, pinki pie,Twilight,fluttershy, and even finally spotted one of them but not what she expected, it was Rainbow up in a tree sleeping like decided she was going to see what was going on.

"Hey Rainbow you awake".Rainbow Dash lifts her head up."ya AJ i'm awake now"."what are you doing in a tree?"i was napping before you woke me"."well sorry Rainbow but anyways are you ok"?"Ya AJ im a.o.k .Lying threw her teeth and AJ knew it."Rainbow are you sure you dont look so well?" Rainbow tilited her head down and said "ya AJ i'm not alright i cant sleep in the sky becuase of the weather and i cant stay at pinki pie's house because of mr. and mrs. cake's new born children.

AppleJack new she was going to let her stay at her house for the winter so she asked."you can stay at my house for the winter if ya like"."Ok thank you AppleJack and Rainbow Dash hugs AJ for being kind and letting her stay for the winter."AJ don't tell anyone i hugged you i cant be looking soft"."ok rainbow i wont".So the two ponies walk threw the town get something to eat and talk for the rest of the day to catch up on things,and they get home and AppleJack shows rainbow her room "here rainbow this is where you will be sleeping''."ok thanks again AJ!"no problem you can stay as long as you want".

End note

Sorry for these being so short i think it will be longer then the rest of the parts but they aren't.

What do you guys think about this story so far and any suggestions on another story for mlp.

leave comments for me.


	4. Chapter 4

One lovely morning part 4

During the night of Rainbow Dashes stay she could not sleep and because the guest room was up in blankets Rainbow Dash thought to her self[it is really cold i wonder if AJ will let me stay in her room tonight].And so Rainbow Dash uncovers herself from her blankets and quietly and not trying to wake anyone she opens the finds her way to AppleJack's room hoping she will let her sleep in her bed after all she had once been in there and she has a queen size patiently but still quiet opens AppleJack's door and instantly feels the warmth almost as if she had a fire place in her by hoof she makes her way to AppleJack with only one thought [please let me sleep here].

She first goes on the side of the bed lifting her hoof up and lightly putting it on AppleJack and softly saying just like FlutterShy"AppleJack wake up"Applejack did not wake up at first."AJ wake up"said in a soft but little louder then last then opens her eyes struken by fatigue from being woken in the morning "what ya need"lightly said."can i sleep in here tonight my room is cold".AppleJack nodded in agreement and closed her eyes Not yet asleep though.

Rainbow goes around the bed once more and crawls into bed with AppleJack. Yet at that moment Rainbow Dash had yet felt love in her heart but not from AppleJack letting her sleep there but from all the good times she had with first Rainbow nor AppleJack could sleep but when Rainbow first her AppleJack's light snore she put her hoof around her for comfort knowing she could make a excuse in the morning. AppleJack certainly was not asleep nor could her heart stop racing from the near thought of Rainbow Dash's hoof over tried to go to sleep but it was hard,then after maybe an hour she fell asleep.

In the morning AppleJack woke up only to feel Rainbow dashes hoof around her still but yet closer then the night did not want to wake Rainbow yet she wanted to lay there with rainbow for knew it was not going to last long so she waited a little then she decided to turn around to face Rainbow's slowly opening eyes."Good morning"applejack said said nervously"oh hey AJ".AppleJack got up and went over to her mirror to groom her mane."So Rainbow do you have an explanation for the note outside and the same color feather as yours in my house"? Rainbow said bravely"yes i..i..was going to send a mysterious lo..love letter to you because i love you".AppleJack got up and walked over to Rainbow "i love you to rainbow"with a slight kiss on the cheek."now come on lets go gets something to eat Rainbow i'm starved."Ok AJ lets go".

end note

Dont worry this is not the end of the story,but i will be putting out another maybe today and tomorrow i lost internet and trying to get it back.

plus im at a friends house doing it sooo...ya


	5. Chapter 5

Love uprising part 5

"Ok Aj you really wanna know"."yes rainbow".Rainbow had thought for a minute pacing back and forth threw the room."ok well um the note and the feather kinda are the same reason"."ummhmm keep going rainbow"."AJ i was writing that letter because i..wanted to let you know witho..ugh why is this hard to explain"!"You know what Rainbow why don't i treat you to a lunch it is 12:00 lets go to sugar cube corner".

AppleJack and Rainbow Dash are walking down to ponyville and AppleJack trying to avoid any awkwardness she starts the conversation."Rainbow have you talked to Twilight or any of the girls"?"Ya Pinki pie but we were pranking the old Stallion down at hoofington should have seen it he freaked out when we scared him it was hilarious"!"well i hope the next time you go pranking i will go with you"."Ya Aj you can come next time if you want".already arriving at the bridge "Hey Aj are you doing your hoofmas shopping early this year"?"no not exactly Rainbow why you ask"?"Oh well i have been doing mine earlier to avoid waiting in Boorrringg lines".

After a little longer Rainbow and AppleJack arrived a restaurant and are in line.

"whatcha gettin sugar cube im buying you know"."Ok just a dandelion sandwich please".

"ok Rainbow im going to get that two plus two cups of water for the both of us".

After waiting awhile for the line to vanish it was their turn to get something. AppleJack asks "hello. Can we have two dandelion sandwiches and two cups with water please"."yes you can that will be 3 bits".So AppleJack and Rainbow Dash go to a table and when they get to the table twilight sees them and comes up to greet them."Hey girls what you two doing?"oh were getting some lunch twilight what are you doing"?"Working on flying this is the day i work on it"."thats great twilight maybe one day you can be as good as me"RainbowDash say"."well bye girls i gotta fly"."see ya"both say.

After twilight leaves both ponies get their food and drinks and start eating."So rainbow when ever your ready to tell me whats in that head of yours go knew AppleJack remembered why they came in the first place."Ok Aj im done eating but"."but what"?"i dont know Aj if i have the heart to say"."Rainbow you can tell me anything i wont get mad or nothin"."Ok but..i..i..i...love you".instantly after she said that she turned quickly and shot up in the air like a rocket and left out of fear of what AppleJack would say.

After all that AppleJack left by Rainbow but she did not feel sad she felt that has been in her mind for awhile she felt she still wondered is where rainbow dash went and is what she needed to find out so she left the money at the table and left to find Rainbow Dash.

end notes

leave a comment what you like or if you want me to write another story after this one.


	6. Chapter 6

Where's Rainbow? part 6

It has been four days sense any one seen Rainbow of the mane 5 not including rainbow Dash. AppleJack and the rest were at Twilights house waiting a response from celestia to see if she come there. "girls celestia sent a message back"!"AppleJack said curiously "what does it say twilight"?"it says

From Princess celestia:

My faithful student twilight im sorry to disappoint you but i dont know where your friend is.

But i will find a search team in canterlot if she is here try asking around ponyville.

I hope you have good luck finding your friend.

And one last thing i will send a letter to the crystal empire seeing if they will have any luck if she is there.

to Twilight Sparkle

"ok girls only bad news in this one".AppleJack responss quickly "what did something bad happened to her"?"No AppleJack it is just celestia does not know either so we all have to find her. Fluttershy answers quietly "this is terrible what if we never find her"."don't you worry dalin we will find her in time".rarity speaks bodily."ya lets go set up posters to see if any one saw her when she flew away"good idea girls rarity can you make some posters for us to set up"?"sure twilight i will have them tomorrow. "Ok we will meet up tomorrow".

Twilight asked curiously to the girls"does anyone know why she left"?All of them said no even AppleJack know she was the only one who knew why. Atleast she thought it was because Rainbow could not handle being rejected or something crazy like that. AppleJack hopes she is the one who finds her friend so she can atleast talk to her before everyone now all of them leave to go home for the night.

That night AppleJack was trying to sleep was terrible for was tossing and turning she could not get out of her mind Rainbow could have hurt her self or even be in some way she knew everything had to be after hours of tossing and turning and getting up to get some milk she finally fell asleep to what is going to be a long day tomorrow.

End notes

Yes i know this part is short i will make up for that in the next one


	7. Chapter 7

spreading out part 7

The next day AppleJack, Pinki pie, Rarity, Fluttershy,and Twilight Sparkle all were out side for the had to find Rainbow Dash because they could not bare to move on without one of their friends had been the worst day of AppleJack life as she thought she had been the pony responsible for Rainbows knew when Rainbow comes back her life will be changed forever because she remember what Rainbow Dash said two days ago "i love you".

After the tireless day went on they posted missing posters in the city for a couple of people could say they saw her flying somewhere away from the now the night had arrived and five sit there in twilight's house thinking on what to to see what they can do to find their friend.

"Twilight what do we do now"."i dont know AppleJack but we need to expand into different cities".Rarity speaks up "i agree with twilight lets all split up and go to different cities"."Ok but where do we look first"AppleJack says."i will go look at the crystal empire".everyone nods in agreement."i will go look in manehattan"Rarity obviously wanted to go there by the tone in her says in a bold voice "I will look for her in caanterlot"."and fluttershy you look for Rainbow at cloudsdale".

"Ok"Fluttershy says quietly as usual."I will go look for her in philidelphia"."no pinki you should go with applejack none of us know what philidelphia is like"."ok Twilight. AppleJack should we get start packing.

"Ya we should but first lets make this clear if we don't find her in three days come back to ponyville".So then all the ponies go back to there homes to pack up for the next pie also goes over to AppleJacks house for the night so they can get on the train when it comes.

Later that night:

"Ok pinki time to go to sleep".

"aww"

"we gotta make it on the train to find rainbow".

"Ok".

During the night AppleJack could not sleep well as in the night pinki pie comes into the room only to talk to AppleJack.

"Hey AppleJack you cant sleep two"?

"ya pinki i cant sleep".

"why not"?

"Because i'm beginning to loose hope that Rainbow wont be with us anymore".

"Dont you worry AppleJack we will find her soon".

With that said and they were done talking pinki left the room to let AppleJack time she could sleep with pinki's inspirational could finally rest for the next day to come.

end note

Ya i know i said i would not make another for awhile but i'm at my friends house and i found the time to do so.

But i wont be posting probable for the next week atleast im sorry no internet no story.

Dont think i wont post anymore i am i just need to wait for internet to be turned on

Can you believe this $500.00 for internet when are plan was like $100.00


	8. Rainbows view

Rainbow's view part 8

Beginning note:This is right after Rainbow flew away from applejack out of fear

As Rainbow lifted off into the air flying sky stopped and thought where is the best place to hide and think why why...AppleJack being her very special some Rainbow Dash flying into the snowy was hard getting over the freezing cold eventually saw a bright light so she decided to fly to minutes gone by she saw even more."The crystal EMPIRE"finally no longer having to be in the snow she is where she wanted to go.

Walking threw the grass and around the crystal stones trying to get her head gets approached by cadence.

"Hey Rainbow Dash what are you doing here"?

"Oh i came because i needed to get my head clear".Rainbows head was down

"from what is everything ok"?

"ya its just so complicated".

"Rainbow come with me i will talk to you in my palace and give you a place to rest tonight sense its getting dark".

So cadence and Rainbow Dash head up to the palace and had a catching up conversation.

"So Rainbow how are your friends doing".

"Twilights doing fine Pinki is also good and still a party animal".

cadence giggles"and what about FlutterShy,rarity,and AppleJack".

"their all doing fine".

cadence and Rainbow arrive at the go up the steps inside "Hey rainbow dash do you want something to eat".

"Sure im starved"

"Ok guards can you get us something to eat"

Rainbow now noticing that guards are around.

"lets go up to my room and talk privately".

heading up threw the palace and getting to her room.

"wow this is a beautiful cadence".

"thank you Rainbow now whats been bothering you"?

Rainbow sits thinking on what to say to cadence and how to explain she will have to because what could she make up and its not like cadence will not understand plus she is the princess of love so she can help.

end notes

This is part one of rainbows view

leave comments

"


	9. Chapter 9

Rainbow's view part 9

"Now whats the problem rainbow?"

"Well you see it's a relationship problem".

"keep going rainbow i wont say a word promise".Saying in a soothing voice because she saw the pressure in rainbow's face.

"Well it...i have a crush on AJ".

"And you have a problem expressing it".

"well not a problem just a fear of what she will say".Saying in a normal voice because she is feeling more comfortable with cadence.

"Well Rainbow if AppleJack does not like you it is just the way it has to be".

"i know but i told her but i flew away because i was afraid".

"oh..well your going to have to confront her rainbow".

"no not yet im not ready"!

"ok lets go to bed".

So Rainbow Dash and Cadence Go to there rooms to rest for the time until rainbow gets the confidence to tell AppleJack her feeling for her.

end note

sorry this chapter was almost all talk im just showing rainbow dashes flight away from Aj and i might do another today

plus this story may or may not be getting close to the end tell me what you want to see.

plus i may have another story with luna and her not exactly being transformed back to her original self .


	10. Chapter 10

The Longest night part 10

That morning AppleJack and pinkie pie wake up from their up they did slowly feeling fatigued like every does. AppleJack especially got a splendid surprise when pinkie pie step in front of AppleJack bed and

"WAKE UP Silly were going to miss our bus".

AppleJack jumps up like if she was getting attack by the dreaded Timber wolves"HUH WHAT..lets go pinkie.

Rushing to get ready and looking at the time as if it went by 10x pie already going to the bus station and telling AppleJack she will be waiting"AppleJack im going to the bus stop and you better hurry or you will be walking".AppleJack then rushes even faster putting hairbrushes and money also even some cloths knowing they will be there for two the door open full speed dashing threw ponyville trying to make it to the approaching the bus station only to see pinkie waving and saying "HURRY i see the train".Finally getting there and paying the pony up front to get in the train and putting their stuff in one of the little rooms you get.

"we made it pinkie''!still tired from galloping to the train

"i know now we play the waiting game".

Sitting down the two ponies did and having little chit chat for awhile .AppleJack couldn't stop looking out the window from anxiety taking over and missed Rainbow Dash more then any of them or anypony. She sat there for maybe an hour but pinkie was still energetic and bouncing,she was excited for the search.

Pinkie thought for a minute she looked at AppleJack and does AppleJack look sad and thinking she can cheer her up by taking her to the bars and having a few drinks.

"Hey AppleJack why you look so sad"

"im..not..".Lying and pinkie knew it.

"wanna go have something to drink"

"sure pinkie".

So they both get up and opening the door to their room having to walk all the way down to where the bars still looking sad and looking out the window."AppleJack cheer up we will find her soon".trying to preusade AppleJack which was sufficient so they get to the bar.

"what do you want AppleJack Maretinnie or somthing

"sure pinkie whatever that will get this all off my mind".

"woah AJ thats deep".

So they sit down and ask the bartender for two maretinnies and wait awkwardly untill the bartender comes back.

"is that it ladies"?

"yep here's 3 bits".

As the two mares started drinking just buying the time and pinkie ask AppleJack why has she been so weird sense Rainbow Dash has been gone.

"Soooo Rainbow whats with you"?

"what do you mean"?

"you have been so sad lately".

"i have".

"why".

"well you see i have kinda a...never mind it does not matter".

Leaving the bar going to the little room pie going after her trying to get it out of her."whats the matter AppleJack"?"nothing pinkie i told you already".Pinkie knew when ever AppleJack lied she turned away and couldn't speak bravely on what she is reaching the door pinkie said "was it you who made her run away". AppleJack looked at pinkie "no pinkie i have a suspicion about it the two mares go into the room and AppleJack explains everything to her.

"Well pinkie you see i haave a thing for rainbow dash".

"what kind"?

"A...love thing".

"ooooooh".

"but what happened".

"she confessed i think pinkie that she loved me and flew away".

"well ok AppleJack we will have to see when we get her again lets go to sleep im tired".

"ok pinkie".realizing it was late and she needed to get was hard for AppleJack thinking on whats to come and the there in the dark restless and worried at the same time."oh it is going to be a loooong night".

end notes:

I know i didnt go all out on this last conversation but ya im tired and i wanna get to sleep.

Im sorry but i still got it out and worked on it before it being 11:00 but i hope you enjoyed it.

i will also try to make another tomorrow


	11. Chapter 11

getting there part 11:

That night had been the most hardest nights for AppleJack to sleep knowing that they could possibley find Rainbow Dash. But with all restless nights she finally gets to next morning was hectic for AppleJack as she was awoken from pinkie shouting "WAKE UP AppleJack the train is coming soon".So jumping up fast and looking at the clock."O..my god lets go pinkie"as she got up combing her mane and getting a light weight tells applejack that she is going to the train "i will meet you at the train AppleJack"rushing out the door she left in the house getting the rest packed up when she did hurrying fast out the door.

Galloping faster and faster because she needed to make that train."oh golly i gotta make it".Seeing the train her eyes widen because the train was there alredy aboard waving at making but the doors shut but she turned to the left where it was leaving and dropping some of the pie opened the window reaching her hoof out for then took a big leap over to pinkie pie and pinkie caught her just by a little and she pulled AppleJack in the room with her"You made it AppleJack"!"i sure did pinkie".

Feeling relieved as they both made it but the waiting game approaches them as the train ride to the crystal empire was 9 hours away."so AppleJack what do you want to do now"."well pinkie you wanna play a game"?"sure but we don't have any games".So the two ponies were thinking of something to do so they decided to take a nap. AppleJack knew she wouldn't be able to go to sleep so she got up and decided to go to the bar. She got to the bar and decided to get a after drink AppleJack had but she was escorted to her cabin for safety reasons.

Pinkie pie was worried for her she had not been acting like this ever she knew it had to be something about Rainbow they had to go to sleep and rest for the became they got off the train AppleJack was still a little fuzzy from the stepped their first hooves onto the ground in the crystal empire they instantly turned into crystal ponies or crystaly. They start looking around"wow pinkie this place is beautiful"."ya it does silly it is the crystal empire".So the two ponies start their search.

end note:

i think this story is coming close to a end.

tell me what you want me to write about and i will see if i can do that

i still have ideas for stories but anyways leave commits


	12. Chapter 12

Friends once more? part 12:End

Being crystal like makes it alot more difficult for AppleJack to find her and Pinkie had been looking for Rainbow Dash for about an hour but they decide to check on the princess."Pinkie lets see if the princess can help"."ok",so they both go to the castle but before they do pinkie decided to stop on by a restaurant to get some food. AppleJack wasn't as hungry or really in the mood for food.

"Pinkie do we have to eat right now were still on the search".

"you can go try to find her i will be here eating"

"ok meet up at the crystal heart area"

"ok see ya"

"bye"

So AppleJack leaves pinkie to continue the search on her completely forgets that she was going to go to cadence for she starts looking around minute after minute she crystal empire was not very big so it would take about 3 hours to get all started asking ponies if they have seen her but no one had seen her or really knew her.

Maybe she had been somewhere else like manehattan but she still preceded to in sudden realization she remembered she was supposed to go to she heads over to the palace still looking gets there and she has to get threw the guards at the front but they knew who she was so they let her up to the one thing on her mind was Rainbow Dash...no her love.

"Princess cadence how yer doing your majesty"

"why i'm doing wonderful how about you"

"well i'm doing not so well Rainbow Dash is missing"

"hmmm well i have a certain missing pony for you"

At that minute AppleJacks heart started to beat faster and faster thinking does she have Rainbow Dash?Could Rainbow just of came here for no reason?AppleJack was clueless but she had a feeling Rainbow Dash may be here because of what cadence there was no mistaking the pony who was walking in where AppleJack and Cadence were was no other then the one and only Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash-"Hey AppleJack"

AppleJack ran over with joy and quickly hugging Rainbow tightly like she hasent seen her in years."Rainbow Dash"!and with that AppleJack let go just a little and looked in Rainbow Dashes violet eyes and said "I missed you no i lo.."and in that moment rainbow dash kissed AppleJack for the first time .AppleJack in that one moment had felt like the most special pony in the world.

* * *

end note

This is the end unless you want a sequal but i think you can make up the rest of the story in your head.

Let me know some other stories for my little pony you want me to write about

how about this i have an i idea you comment me but this- Luna the night slasher


End file.
